Fusionandome con él
by SatSly
Summary: No todos tienen el poder de cambiar las cosas y olvidar el pasado. Empezar de 0 o seguir el camino trazado. Caminar juntos o separarse para siempre Naruto / Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Fusionándome con él**

No todos tienen el poder de cambiar las cosas y olvidar el pasado. Empezar de 0 o seguir el camino trazado. Caminar juntos o separarse para siempre./

Estúpida vida, estúpida sensación de soledad. Estúpidas decisiones.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan fácil para los demás, y tan difícil para mí? ¡Debe ser porque son unos estúpidos! Incapaces de usar sus cerebros, incapaces de pensar más allá que un perro ninja.

Con shinobis así el futuro de la aldea pende de un hilo; ni el jinshuuriki del Kyuubi es mejor. Al contrario, incontable veces le he tenido que salvar el trasero. Es como caminar en un lugar plantado con minas explosivas… nunca sabes que pasará. Pero eso no le importa. Él y su sueño de ser Hokage…es tan infantil, jamás podrá ganarle al tercero, ni a mi sharingan.

Mi herencia del clan Uchiha….el sharingan… la cosa más irónica es que lo que me enorgullece y destaca es exactamente lo mismo que me entristece más que nada. Ese color rojo… el mismo que me sedujo a un ataque ocular ese día; el PEOR día de mi vida. Era tan ingenuo entonces…estaba emocionado por mi primer día de academia… estúpido!

Oh, pero no tardé en aprender el verdadero significado de ser un ninja ya que esa misma noche mi hermano me enseñó la lección más dura que alguien podría tener. Mis padres muertos. No… era más que eso; todos los herederos del sharingan estaban muertos. ¡TODOS LOS UCHIHA MUERTOS!...menos yo… a veces pienso que fue su más grande error…dejarme con vida. Ya que lo único que me importa es tomar venganza…es más importante que mi misma existencia. Algún día, no muy lejano; lo encontraré y mataré aunque fuera lo único que hiciera.

Matar al asesino de tu familia…ESO sí que es una meta, la venganza. No eso de convertirse en un Hokage, a mi no me interesa la fama como Naruto que parece necesitarla como si ahora estuviera cabeza abajo del agua y a ratos saliera a tomar bocanadas de aire. Tan desesperado por encontrarse a si mismo…por demostrarle a todo el mundo que él existe, esa actitud me molestaba tanto… Una vez que cumpla con mi meta todo será distinto.

Pero, ¿qué pasará después? Jamás me había detenido en pensar en eso… Siendo un buen shinobi podría cumplir misiones de clase S y ganar dinero para subsistir. Nuevas aventuras con el equipo 7. Quizá ser guarda espalda de alguien, o salvarlo…

Uhm... ahora que lo pienso, Naruto me preguntó si es que he asistido a los festivales aunque estoy seguro que sabe la respuesta. Unos años atrás nos encontramos… aunque sinceramente prefiero ignorar las fechas importantes. Sólo me traen tristeza y rabia sigo sin saber por qué asisto.

Estoy harto de que las chicas se me queden viendo como mensas. Sólo soy un chico- genial en muchos ámbitos- pero chico al fin. Si no fuera por que soy medianamente atractivo nadie me seguiría…ni esas chiquillas molestas. En cambio Naruto siempre está rodeado de gente, y siento un poco de celos de él. A simple vista parece feliz y tan energético… debe ser por eso que es tan querido, admito que tiene un talento especial para hacerme reír. Supongo que eventualmente se casará con Sakura o hasta con Hinata Hyuuga que parece derretirse ante su presencia, aunque claro, el chico no lo nota…es demasiado infantil aún.

No sé por qué él es así… tan contrario a mí. Somos polos opuestos… y sigo sin entender cómo si ambos pasamos por una infancia tan dura. Supongo que es porque él jamás conoció a su familia. Lo cierto, es que cuando quieres a alguien y pasas la mayor parte del tiempo con esa persona, te le asemejas… quizá ese es el poder que necesita un Hokage… no todo se trata de pelear, más bien de ser un modelo a seguir…luchando toda tu vida por defender a los que quieres, en este caso Konoha.

Hay algo en él que detesto, y es eso mismo lo que me hace volver. Tiene un poder misterioso en su poder, y lamentablemente creo que no soy inmune- aunque si tengo más resistencia que los demás, me costó mucho estar con él sin pelear- . Recuerdo esos días donde él se cabroneaba conmigo. Peleaba conmigo por el liderazgo, y ahora, luchamos juntos por un bien común. Parte de su optimismo se me pegó como una roca se impregna y se vuelve parte de una montaña.

Somos como fuego y viento…ah, y pensar que éramos como agua y aceite…jaja, la vida cambia. De él aprendí muchas cosas…cosas buenas, me ha hecho creer que este juego llamado vida es importante y que cada minuto vale…

Detesto admitirlo pero… Uzumaki Naruto ha cambiado mi vida… No me es difícil admitirlo aquí, en mis pensamientos. Lo difícil es decirle a la cara estas cosas sin que sus ojos azules se llenen de lágrimas y su rostro sea iluminado por una sonrisa amplia: Él es mi mejor amigo, es mi todo

* * *

/Espero que les haya gustado, pronto se vienen mas capitulos. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hola! aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo del fanfic, esta vez desde el punto de vista de Naruto. Para contextualizar mejor les dire que todo esto ocurre un poco antes de los examenes Chuunin. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

Ramen! Es la primera palabra que pienso cuando despierto. Me hace sentir feliz y es una idea que realmente me anima a salir de la cama. Me levanto con un agujero en el estomago y sin hacer algo mas, pongo a hervir el agua. Toma 3 minutos que toma que estén listos... a veces algo más, depende de la textura que quieres dejarla, pero en esos 3 minutos puedo abrir las cortinas para ver la luz del sol, lavarme la cara, e intentar aplastar un poco el pelo que es tan rebelde. Son los peores 3 minutos porque mi estomago grita por comer, pero vale la pena.

Como cuando voy a Ichiraku Ramen el olor a cerdo y fritos... Oh, se me hace agua la boca de solo pensar en ello! Es lo mejor del mundo, pero mientras tanto, tengo que comer Ramen instantáneo el cual no es el premio de consuelo. Para mí, ramen que sea, es bienvenido. A veces me aterra escucharme tan parecido a Chouji... jaja pero al menos tengo un buen metabolismo así que no terminaré como el.

¿Que podría hacerme más feliz en este momento? ¡Si! una cita con Sakura-chyaan -sonreí ampliamente imaginándome como sería- Pero...probablemente se enoje conmigo como siempre lo hace, es que no es mi culpa... se enoja por cualquier cosa que digo...y me manda a volar- suspiré- Me gustaría ir a comer con Sasuke -dije sin pensarlo, pero cuando analicé mis palabras me sonrojé- ¿Que estoy diciendo? ¡Suena como una cita!...uhm, los hombres también tenemos citas, son salidas, juntas mejor, si le digo cita en frente de él me llamará tonto... aunque siempre lo hace... ¿¡QUE COSAS ESTOY DICIENDO!?

Terminé de comer, los pájaros cantan fuera de mi ventana. Me gusta escucharlos, por alguna razón, cuando me despiertan no me cuesta levantarme, no como cuando el despertador suena y suena por minutos.

Será mejor que me levante, ya son las 10...y aunque es mi día libre y suelo dormir hasta tarde, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Mientras recorro mi casa me pongo a pensar, en que jamás he ido a la casa de alguno de mis compañeros de equipo... quizá sean grandes y llenas e habitaciones, no como ésta... Voy a visitar a Sakura y a Sasuke, últimamente hemos trabajado muy bien juntos. Camino a algún lugar, veo que las personas parecen estar distintas… ¿será mi idea? Ahí está Iruka sensee, "Iruka Senseeeeeei" grité y el sonrio de vuelta "Naruto, parece que recién has salido de la cama" dijo sacudiéndome el pelo y me sonrojé sin querer.

"¿tendré mucha cara de sueño? "Jaja si, pero no entiendo por qué la gente está tan feliz... ¿pasó algo?" pregunté curioso "son los festivales de primavera Naruto, me extraña que no lo recordaras, tu siempre estabas emocionado en estas fechas" Dijo sonriéndome, Claro! ¡Los festivales! ¿Como pude haberlos olvidado? Eso era lo que estuve esperando todo el mes, ahora si que si tengo que aprovechar este día, me alegra no haberme quedado durmiendo hasta tarde. "¡Me tengo que ir!" dije comenzando a correr "¿A donde vas?" escuché a lo lejos, me volteé sin dejar de correr. "¡A avisarle a mis amigos!" a mis amigos… que bien se sentía poder decir eso, me sonreí. Seguí en mi carrera hasta llegar a casa de Sakura, pero nadie salía.

Seguí gritando su nombre y golpeando la puerta hasta que finalmente salió alguien. Era su papá que estaba muy alterado, me dio escalofríos "¡Que quieres!? Ah, eres tú Naruto... ¡SAKURA!" Gritó hacia arriba en el segundo piso "¡Estoy ocupada! ¡No puedo bajar ahora papá!" Uyy...ahora entiendo de donde salió su temperamento. Estoy seguro que la gente que vive en la otra cuadra los puede escuchar. "Está probándose el Kimono, quien pensaría que es tan insegura con su apariencia. Bueno, después de todo es una mujer, mi niña...y si le pasara algo a mi pequeña..." Sus ojos me miraron amenazadoramente, si, sakura también heredo el poder intimidatorio de su padre. "No hay problema, yo la cuidaré en las misiones. Pero ahora me tengo que ir, por favor dígale a Sakura que nos vemos en el festival" Le dije mientras me iba corriendo de ahí, tengo prisa! La hora pasa volando y tengo que prepararme. Pero antes tengo que ir a avisarle a Sasuke. Mientras iba corriendo, recordé que jamás he ido a su casa. Osea, he pasado por fuera pero nunca he estado EN su casa.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino ahí estaba, parado fuera sin saber como invitarlo. Por alguna razón me incomoda esta situación...

"S-sasuke!" Grité dándome ánimos. Sólo tuve que llamar una vez

"¿Qué haces acá?" preguntó una voz detrás de mi e hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. '¿cuando llego ahi?'

"Vine a invitarte al festival, digo, quiero que el equipo 7 esté completo ahí. Ya le avisé Sakura, solo faltabas tú"

Me miró directo a los ojos más serio de lo normal "¿tenias que venir? Creo que ya nos hemos encontrado allí en otras celebraciones, es una tradición"

Parece que no está de ánimo... ¿o será que estoy más sensible que nunca? Sacudí la cabeza sin saber que decir, miré el piso, ese comentario me hizo sentir mal, simplemente quería que estuviéramos todos juntos...mi primer año con verdaderos amigos...

* * *

Asi que, que les parecio? que creen que podria pasar ahora? alguna sugerencia? xD


End file.
